


Cium

by hiirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, M/M, Plotless, kiss
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Kise inginkan hanyalah hal yang sederhana―namun Akashi tidak mau memberinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cium

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> ● I do not gain any profit from this fic.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghela nafas. Manik emasnya melirik sosok surai merah yang tengah membaca buku. Tampaknya, Kise tak mendapatkannya juga hari ini.

"Hentikan helaan nafasmu, Ryouta." tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya, si surai merah itu membuka mulutnya.

Memajukan bibirnya sedikit―meniru gaya senpai mereka yang sudah pindah ke negeri lain―si pirang mengeluh, "Habisnya, Seicchi tidak mau melakukannya-ssu."

"Hmm," gumaman yang menjadi tanggapan. 

Kise menatap kekasihnya yang terhalang buku, lalu sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. 

Berjalan mendekat, Kise menutup kedua matanya dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke wajah Akashi, perlahan, perlahan, perla―

Tunggu, sejak kapan wajah kekasihnya sekasar ini?

Membuka matanya, Kise mendapati bibirnya yang mencium sampul buku yang tengah dipegang Akashi―menghalanginya agar tidak mendaratkan bibirnya ke wajah si surai merah.

"SEICCHI, HIDOII-SSU!"


End file.
